


Morning Drizzle

by MonEspritLibre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonEspritLibre/pseuds/MonEspritLibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3/? - Armin enjoyed the small pleasure of a blanket, the taste of a snack, and the sound of rain.  AU.  Possible future updates, rated K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/? - Armin enjoyed the small pleasure of warm coffee, a textbook, and the sound of rain. AU.

**Title: Morning Drizzle  
**

**Rating: Rated K.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: General.**

**Summary: Armin enjoyed the small pleasure of warm coffee, a textbook, and the sound of rain.  AU.**

**Regarding Q &A: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A - Help wanted.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Category: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan).  
**

**Uploaded: November 20th, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

It was raining again, the small pitter-patters of droplets falling upon the roof resounding throughout the studio apartment.  The blond college student within, a boy of just eighteen, looked up from the biology text within his hands.  Setting it down on the warm maroon blanket next to him that lie crumpled up on his bed alongside his long list of notes, he pulled himself to the edge of the soft mattress and slid off.

Sighing contently, although glancing at the clock on the silver watch on his thin wrist wearily, he stood straight and moved to his left over to the sink.  It was turning colder, the chill of the morning seeping in through the cracks of his door as early commuters held the entrance to the building open for one another and let the breeze in.  

He wriggled his toes against the cherry hardwood under him before reaching towards the drying rack at the right of the faucet.  Withdrawing the clear pot from the metal stand, he turned to his left where the side counter was and set it beneath the spout of the coffee maker.  Going to the dwindling container full of instant roast  - he really needed to refill it - he grabbed a single portion and put it into the machine, turning back to his right to fill up a measuring glass with water.  He nearly dropped it as it got heavier, his hands numb from flipping pages and jotting notes, but managed to stabilised himself in time.

He quickly poured in the lukewarm liquid before adjusting the settings of the maker, clicking and clacking with the buttons until a final beep was heard and he was able to relax as the contraption began to hum.  He shifted and rested the back of his hips against the cabinets, and looked fondly out the single window in the room. Gazing beyond the cluttered desk and spinning chair he owned next to the counter and past the small bathroom to the right of the transparent slab of heated sand, he smiled softly to himself as he observed the cloudy sky.

Tucking part of his hair behind his ear, he ignored the messy half-ponytail he had adorned since the beginning of the school year, and sighed breathlessly as his eyes attempted to flutter closed and his legs wobbled from exhaustion.  He had only one class that day, late in the afternoon, so be figured staying up throughout the night would be alright.  It was his ideal time for studying, when everyone else was asleep; the world seemed so quiet and peaceful, the haunting everyday experiences pushed aside for just a moment.  The plink of rain assisted his concentration further, and for the first time in a while he didn't feel lonely after coming to the UK for college, the complex workings of the human brain being the only thing on his mind instead of how his two best friends were back in his home country. 

Soon the strong smell of coffee wafted throughout the tiny home, infecting everything and everyone within.  One time someone had even told him he smelled like coffee, although he hadn't had it in nearly three days, oddly enough.  He supposed, though, that the stench of the beloved drink favoured by students everywhere wasn't so bad. He didn't mind the nature-esque smell of tea that originated from his part-time job, either, although he had never become as fond of the leaf water as he had of the bitter fluid that made even the most exhausted of people stay up another hour.

The roasted bean-laden air became heavier with the smell, and he faced the sink once more as he prepared himself for his drink.  The mugs he owned were on the lowest shelf in the overhead cupboards, perhaps due to their common usage, and he withdrew a beige and white-striped one and set it on the pale countertop.  The machine to his left theb alarmed itself loudly, sounds of the last of the fluid being deposited within the pot reverberating against the muted-colour walls.  

He lifted the container and poured some within his mug, filling it up three-fourths of the way before moving his hand towards the jar of sugar cubes pressed against the back of the tiled surface.  He took one out, holding its crumbly mass in his fingers, before plopping it inside of his steaming energy boost.  He crouched down afterwards, opening the mini-fridge that he used for everything except frozen foods and took out the cream.  He stood once more, filled the rest of the cup, and put down the blue carton before taking a small sip.  The pungent taste of coffee shivered him awake, and the sweet taste afterward of sugar and cream left him yearning for more.  Just how he liked it.

He put the cream back within the refrigerator, taking the piping hot liquid with him back to his bed.  He set the cup down on his makeshift nightstand - a suitcase and an old book suited his needs just fine - and clambered back onto the chilled sheets, moving his textbook onto the top of his pillow and grabbing the soft blanket he owned.  He draped it over himself, onto his lap, and then re-stationed the educational text onto the divot his legs created and grabbed his notepad and pencil.  

After, he reached for his drink and grasped it, taking another taste, then scanned the page for where he had left off.  He found where, and was soon pulled in to his readings, fascination calming the freeze of the rain's wind alongside the steamy cup of joe in his palms.  It was peaceful once more, and the only sounds in the apartment during that frigid morning were the turning of crisp pages, the writing on of thin paper, small gulps, and the pitter-pattering of raindrops impacting with the building's roof.

**(Section Break)**

**It was raining today.  It's currently midnight and I have my window open, listening to the rain.  I love rain a lot, and I love books, and together with my choice of drink (tea), they make for a splendid afternoon, since I can't get up early enough to see morning rain.  It's really rather pretty, though, when I do somehow manage, hehe.**

**Well, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story,** **everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** I have a one-shot with a similar writing style for Hirunaka no Ryūsei called  _Opacity_ , although it is romance.  I have various parody one-shots as well (for One Piece and Naruto), if you're interested. 


	2. Two - Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/? - Armin enjoyed the small pleasure of the scent of the café, an amiable baker, and the sound of rain. AU.

**Title: Morning Drizzle  
**

**Rating: Rated K.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: General.**

**Summary: Armin enjoyed the small pleasure of the scent of the café, an amiable baker, and the sound of rain.  AU.**

**Regarding Q &A: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A- Help wanted.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Category: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan).  
**

**Uploaded: November 27th, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

The blond absently twirled together the steaming water within the white teacup and saucer, mingling the bagged tea leaves and the unsweetened liquid together.  The morning had been slow, as always.  He appreciated such times, being able to observe the clear windows streaked with rain from behind the mahogany counter.  The grey register to his left, on the other side of the swinging employee doors, was at the edge of the other counter, which was filled to the brim with sweet pastries and flaky scones.  Their scent mingled in with that of the tea, and together they made the small shop have a smell that brightened anyone's morning.

Scarce a single customer had stopped in, and they had only ordered a banana-nut muffin and a cup of earl grey.  It was to be expected, though - despite the earthy tones of the walls and wooden furniture, it was simply not warm enough anywhere to bother bracing oneself for the sunrise.  The blond couldn't see such a sight, either, as the stormy clouds covered the entire span of the sky.  It was breathtaking, however, and he found himself not minding the constant drizzle of rain.  It was peaceful, although the only other person present within the building disagreed.  She rarely brought up such topics, though, more interested in telling him tales of her family or the wondrous topic known as food.

She was the baker for the small shop, the one who came in extra early morning after morning to prepare the daily treats within the glass displays pressed against the front of the counter.  The low hum behind him from the kitchen door told him that she was done hand-kneading the bread dough used for afternoon sandwiches and had put them in the oven.  The small shop was famous with the locals for its desserts and light lunches, although the rain staunched the flow of people.  The student didn't find himself minding, though, as the serene daybreak he was able to experience every time he came into work was pleasant enough to make up for the early hours he worked.  He often came into the small business after staying up through the cloudy nights studying, and only the steaming coffee he would inhale before arriving at the store could keep him working through the dawn.  The strong leafy smell of tea helped too, of course, although the delicious scent of fresh baked goods didn't help his drowsiness.

The heavy grey door behind him slowly creaked open and the brunette baker came out, her flour-covered hands clasped behind her back.  He raised an eyebrow at her, noticing the powder also dusting her brown apron and turtleneck.  Her black jeans, too, were coated in the ingredient, and upon noticing his inquiring gaze, she smiled sheepishly and laughed amiably, pushing some of the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her eyes.

The two stood in the silence for a moment, only the faint sound of rainfall puncturing the picturesque scene.  He could see the trees outside rustle from the brisk wind and wondered why even he had decided to do his shift that particular day.  Nearly no one had come in, although it _was_ barely seven o'clock. The storm clouds above loomed dangerously at passing potential customers, and only the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the chocolate roof that matched his companion's eyes saved the blond from a morning dressed in silence.  He supposed he should have been studying, but the notepad and pen in his apron pocket alongside his battered cell phone were warmer to the touch than his heavy textbooks.

A soft sigh escaped his chapped lips, then a yawn, and soon even the woman still leaning on the wall near him was growing sleepy.  He looked at her for a moment as she stood straight and stared at him with tired eyes.  A fond smile graced his lips and he pointed through the door of the kitchen.  She looked over her shoulder for a second, then back at him, then back once more at her working area.  His grin grew as she threw him a deadpan look before saluting him, pivoting on her heel and walking back through the door and into the beige-tiled kitchen.  

Her presence was nice, he thought.  She was pleasant to be around.  It was unfortunate she didn't have enough cash to pay for university, but he supposed that her love of cooking and baking and, most of all, eating was enough for her.  Judging by the moist yellow cake she had given to him for his first birthday within the country, she was rather talented at what she did, too.  He wasn't particularly jealous, though - his strenuous adventures through Biology and World History were plenty for him.

The hum of the oven stopped, and a look at the analogue clock above the front doorway told the blond that he had been methodically stirring a cup of tea for over an hour.  He looked down disdainfully at the room temperature liquid before sighing once more, lifting the saucer and cup and dumping the tea within a trash can behind the counter.  It wasn't even lukewarm at that point, and unfortunately became a waste.

He set the porcelain back onto the wooden countertops, carefully making certain the silver spoon didn't tip out of the rim and fall, before going within the kitchen door.  It was warm on one side from the cooking, and as he closed it the companion he had from minutes ago grinned at him.  His own pale lips were raised upwards at her, and he ignored the many ovens, stoves, fridge, and the door to pantry as he went immediately right upon entry.  The brewery section was there, and so was the kettle of water he had put on the stovetop just hours ago.

Methodically he picked the metal instrument up, listening to the unique sound of water sploshing in a container.  He walked just a bit towards the wall, and pressed against the tan border of the building was a gas stove made of chrome.  Its temperature knobs were a sleek red, and pushing one in he turned it to the right to the highest setting.  He then set the vessel down atop the raised holders and strolled silently back towards the kitchen door, opening it so he could see into the shop. He was leaning against it to stay warm as heated, bread-scented air flew forth into the main section of the store, and he saw a few people outside walk by hastily with umbrellas and briefcases.  

The comforting sound of rain mixed with that of the gas flame licking metal, and soon a high-pitched chirping that hurt children's ears resounded throughout the area.  He let the surface he had been leaning on swing shut and made his way back to the stove, shutting off the burner in a swift movement and lifting the teakettle up.  The liquid inside moved unsteadily, causing him to fumble slightly, before he used his other hand to grab a bag of jasmine and walked out into the front of the café, using his hip to open the door after pushing down the handle with his elbow.

He dropped the packed tea leaves into the teacup, moving the spoon off to the side a tad.  With his other arm he carefully poured the boiling water in, allowing the stream to constantly impact with the bag as he did so.  The water rose to the top and he withdrew his hand, steadying the kettle once more.  Momentarily setting it on the counter, he lifted the silver spoon and used it to stir the tea thrice, slowly and deliberately.  

Putting the instrument aside on the saucer, he clasped the small handle of the cup and raised the jasmine tea, inhaling the earthy smell of herbs as he rested the rim against his lips.  Turning it inwards slightly he let the nearly scalding liquid envelope his tongue, ignoring the steam that clouded his vision.  Nature itself seemed to stimulate his taste buds, and after allowing the teacup to be set down like the kettle, he let a small sigh of content flee his mouth.  He lifted the set-down metal container once more and turned towards the heavy door, a fleeting smile resting upon his visage.  

The sound of rainfall was soothing, and alongside the sweet smell of fresh pastries and other assorted baked goods, made the slow morning all the more peaceful.  Droplets of previously-evaporated water showered the windows of the small shop, and the faint hum of the ovens against the backdrop of angels' tears complimented the soft clinking noises as a kettle was set down, a metal door opened, and a spoon hitting the sides of a teacup as it stirred.  Everything was at ease, and the workers of the small store smiled softly to themselves, unaware of what was going on outside of the small tan building.

**(Section Break)**

**I actually lost version one of this.  Stupid Gmail.**

**It was raining again.  I was feeling pretty sad, but I figured writing might cheer me up.  The cold is stimulating me, since I opened the window.  I really do love rain, haha.**

**I wonder if you all knew who the baker was.  It obviously had to be the person who likes food, right?**

**Well, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story,** **everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** I have a one-shot with a similar writing style for Hirunaka no Ryūsei called  _Opacity_ , although it is romance.  I have various parody one-shots as well (for One Piece and Naruto), if you're interested. 


	3. Three - Apples and Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/? - Armin enjoyed the small pleasure of a blanket, the taste of a snack, and the sound of rain. AU.

**Title: Morning Drizzle  
**

**Rating: Rated K.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: General.**

**Summary: Armin enjoyed the small pleasure of a blanket, the taste of a snack, and the sound of rain.  AU.**

**Regarding Q &A: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Category: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan).  
**

**Uploaded: February 10th, 2014  
**

**(Section Break)**

Rain cascaded down the roof once more, the sound of its droplets rushing down the shingles and into the gutter easily heard.  His window was open fully, the noise of sheets and sheets and sheets of rainwater hitting the ground floating into the room.  The smell of wet concrete, a musky yet clean scent, encompassed the entirety of outside, and if one were to strain their ears they could hear hurried footsteps rushing so as to not get too soaked on their way to their destination.  Chilled wind flew into the room, swirling around the floor before warming slightly and rising up and up, only to become cold again and plummet again.  Cotton was draped around his shoulders and body, fuzzy surface wrapping him and keeping in his body heat, underneath other layers of home-made patterned quilts from his grandmother's old shop and a fluffy white duvet from the store.  He shivered, tucking his head deeper into the warm green pillow that matched none of the rest of the room, listening and bundling himself up.

A constant drip trickled onto his pale windowsill, splashing both in and out of the studio, and belatedly he rubbed his eyes and slowly inched the warm blankets off of him to close the glass pane, shuddering more.  The brisk air seemed colder than it was, and swinging his legs off the bed and standing up on the harsh floor, he begrudgingly walked over.  The wood beneath him was colder than even the wind, and the thin white t-shirt he sported was not enough to keep out both from his internal temperature. He supposed he should have worn something more comforting, but after the steamy shower from the previous night coupled with the tea he made, he had been warm enough already.  He hadn't opened his window until that morning, either, but he had done so in order to feel the lack of heat rather than breathe in fresh air.  Frostier air was easier to study to, as the sheets of his bed were plenty cosy already, but he had not planned on the torrential downpour of rain interfering and making it feel as if snow could come down any moment.

Each step he stopped, adjusting himself to the wooden planks' heat, and finally he made it to the window.  Prickles sprung up on his skin, raised bumps around his hairs, and with moderate speed he crossed his arms and held them to keep from freezing.  His nails dug into his biceps, their pearly growing part stabbing him, and reasonably he decided to cut them sometime in the near future. He took a deep breath to inhale the dry and frigid outside, then unclasped his arms and pushed his fingers up against the white frame surrounding the glass. With a swift movement it closed, although his nail hurt from being pressed against so hardly.  He shivered once more as the breeze came to a stop, and soon the sound of insulated pitter-pattering reached his ears.  The apartment was still cold, and turning once more he slowly moved over to the kitchen, deciding to make a snack before once more picking up his textbooks and completing his class's work.

The smooth rain tapped at his window, smacking it as hard as it could, and looking out once he could see only streaks of clear, glistening water atop a dark background of storm clouds.  The fridge he owned was set to the side of the metal sink, only the chilling apparatus was an ugly and bumpy cream that hummed loudly while he tried to sleep.  Grasping the differently-coloured handle, he swung the door open, bending down in order to see what its contents were.  Milk and deli meat was the first thing that popped out to him, followed by leftover pizza from the previous day's lunch, and sighing he closed the door and looked up.  Tan cupboards that matched the shade of the walls were lined up above, all of varying sizes in a way that surely made them second-hand or at least poorly-created. 

The student reached up for one of their knobs, his sleeve stretching alongside him as his miniature ponytail also shifted, and opened the creaking door.  Inside was a box of cornflakes, certainly not something that he would desire to eat for an afternoon snack—at least, not at that moment—and beside that was a three-sectioned container of salt, ground pepper, and sugar.  On the shelf above it, one much smaller, laid a half-empty jar of something he didn't remember ever seeing before, and soon he let the door fall shut.

Moving over to another and taking yet another peek inside, he was greeted on the lower by crackers and some dishes that had overflowed from the higher shelf.  Glancing at the container, green and made of cardboard, he decided it wouldn't hurt to try them with something else.  Of course, the something else had to be decided upon, as the only thing he had to go with crackers was probably more crackers.  He hadn't bought cheese since he lived in Germany, as it was simply too expensive despite nearly all of his tuition being paid by scholarships from various organisations, so he hadn't stocked up on much food.  If he ever got too hungry, the university had cheap and edible meals.

A rumble of hunger exerted itself from his stomach, and sighing he took and set the box on the counter.  He had a small bowl to his left, made out of a rich wood, and peering into it he realised there were three shiny red apples.  It was unusual, he thought—he hadn't even remembered buying any fruit, since they were always so much more expensive than prepackaged snack foods.  The faint light that attempted to stream in from the window by the covered sun did little to shine on it, and only its intense, fury-red alerted him of its ripeness.  He moved to grab it, lifting it up and twisting it to change where the sort-of-light shone, then set it too down on the counter.  His knives and cutting board were below the sink, as he had nowhere else to fit them, and crouching down he opened the cupboard and slid them out.  Setting them upon the counter after standing, he picked up the metal knife by its black handle and diligently placed an apple under the sharp blade, pressing down.

The juicy fruit crunched under the pressure, sides being torn apart as the edge pierced into it.  Sticky liquid ran down onto the wooden board while over and over the sharp utensil slashed cleanly through the skin and insides of the ripe apple, cutting and cutting until only slices were left.  His other hand was used to press down the metal itself, and soon small and strewn-about stacks of the vibrantly-coloured food littered the surface beneath his fingertips.  

Quickly the last chop ripped through, and setting the knife down, the blond student reached for the box of crackers. Grasping it, he opened the top flap and extracted the plastic-covered pile of wheat snacks from the cardboard.  He noisily unwrapped the item, hearings its crinkle through the pitter-patter of rain, and extracted a small handful of round crackers.  Setting them down on the cutting board, he arranged them into an overlapping line, much like a person's cards after having had just won a poker game, then cinched the extra packaging of the food and twirled it twice.  Stuffing it back in the box, he opened the cupboard he had retrieved it from, putting it back in.  

Closing the door once more, ignoring the plates inside, the blond grabbed the makeshift platter and treaded back to his bed, clambering in with little grace, focusing on not spilling anything. He succeeded, and hurriedly setting his portion to the right of his pillow, pulled up his duvet and quilts to his chin, his back on the mattress. He grasped at the book under his coverings and extracted it, using his arms to position it over his head, and fingered at the bookmark, slipping his fingers into the pages and opening it.  Words of grandeur greeted him, and as he reached for his combination of apples and crackers, he figured it was nice to relax once in a while, the soothing sound of rain floating into his eardrums.

**(Section Break)**

**I accidentally wrote "sighing" as "sying" during one part of this.  Wow.**

**Sorry for the delay.  I wasn't feeling it, y'know? Too much stress, I think.  Not only that, but there's been a bunch of family problems and such.  Plus, we're in a drought.  California problems, hehe.  
**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**

**Well, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story,** **everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising:** I have another one-shot with a similar writing style for Hirunaka no Ryūsei called  _Opacity_ , although it is romance.  I have various parody one-shots as well (for One Piece and Naruto), if you're interested. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
